


do you think that i want too much?

by jvrt



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Community: bfukinkmeme, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvrt/pseuds/jvrt
Summary: Written for the prompt:something cute and lighthearted (maybe even humorous) with trans!ryan, please??Ryan has a favor to ask, and Shane's happy to help.





	do you think that i want too much?

Ryan takes a deep breath, staring at his reflection in the mirror and psyching himself up. He’s not really sure why he’s nervous -- it’s not like Shane’s going to be disgusted or hate him. The worst he’ll do is say no, and Ryan will say “oh, nevermind, thanks anyway,” and he’ll find someone else and that’ll be that. It’ll be fine, he tells himself, turning and opening the bathroom door.

Shane’s lying on his bed, glasses on and laptop open as he scrolls through Twitter. At the sound of the bathroom door opening, he looks up and frowns. “You okay? Do you need help getting your shirt off?”

He shakes his head and walks over to his suitcase, fishes out his toiletry bag. He’s doing everything one handed; they had been exploring an abandoned, supposedly haunted hospital the night before, when he lost his footing going down some stairs and ended up with his right arm stuck in a cast for the next six weeks.

“No, I can handle that, I just-” Ryan hesitates, holding the bag in his left hand and staring at it instead of looking Shane in the eye. “There’s something else you could help me with? If you don’t mind.”

Shane gets up, closing the laptop and setting it on the bed. “Sure. What’s up? I can run down and get some Tylenol if you need-”

“I’m trans,” Ryan says, still staring at the bag in his hand. “You know that, right?”

He can’t see Shane’s face to gauge his reaction, isn’t sure he wants to. But he hears Shane exhale, a soft puff of air that weighs heavily on Ryan’s mind.

“This isn’t- I’m not having a crisis or anything. It’s just important you know that so what I’m gonna say next makes sense.” He finally looks up into Shane’s eyes, unsure if he should be surprised by the gentle understanding and patience he sees there.

“I don’t know how much you know about the whole medical part or whatever, but I need to take testosterone every three weeks. And I’m due my shot today. I usually do it myself, but I can’t now, because...” He trails off, shrugging his right shoulder and trying not to wince at the slight twinge of pain that shoots up from his wrist.

“You want me to help?” Shane asks, an easy smile playing on his lips as he speaks. Ryan lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“It’s not a big deal, I can go ask Teej or wait until we go home or-”

“Ryan, c’mon, I’ll do it. Just show me what to do.”

-

After Ryan’s drawn the liquid from the vial, he hands Shane the needle. Shane holds it delicately, reaching out with his other hand to lift the sleeve of Ryan’s t-shirt.

“What- Shane, what are you doing?” Ryan asks, leaning away from his friend.

Shane looks at him like he’s an idiot. “Giving you your shot. Like you asked.”

Ryan turns bright red and he rubs his face in his hand. “Actually, it, uh, it needs to be injected into my ass.”

Shane’s eyebrows rise up, his mouth forming a perfectly surprised ‘o’. Then he quickly recovers, plasters on a grin and says, “Bergara, you scoundrel. I didn’t even buy you dinner first. What would your parents say?”

Ryan wheezes out a laugh, mutters, “shut up, Shane,” as he stands and uses his left hand to pull down his pajama pants. He can’t quite reach properly because of the cast on his other arm, so the waistband barely slides past his hips.

Shane, still sitting on the bed, reaches out his free hand and places it on Ryan’s newly-exposed hip, using his fingers to slide down the pajama pants and boxers until Ryan’s full ass cheek is on display.

“You need to use the wipe. To make sure it’s clean.” Ryan manages to say, staring a hole in the wall with his face burning hot.

Shane lets out a _hmm_ , and his hand disappears as Ryan hears the packaging being torn open, then the cool alcohol wipe passes over his skin. “You ready?” Shane asks as he puts his hand back on Ryan’s hip.

Ryan tries not to shiver as he closes his eyes and nods. “Yeah. Just go slow,” he says, and forces himself not to tense up as he feels the needle pierce his skin.

“Shh,” Shane whispers, running his thumb in circles over the back of Ryan’s hip bone. “It’s okay. Almost done.”

Ryan feels ridiculous - he’s been getting these shots for almost a decade now, and doing them by himself for most of that time. He doesn’t need to be calmed down. Still, Shane’s large hand grounds him and his friend’s gentle muttering as the liquid is injected into his body is soothing, and he wonders absently whether or not Shane is always this gentle, whether he would be this calm and collected in other situations. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut tight, telling himself now is _not the time_  to be thinking about his best friend like that, not when he’s doing this favor, being so caring without a complaint.

The needle is out and Shane is pressing a cotton ball to the injection spot before Ryan knows it, and he’s about to say thanks when Shane speaks.

“So do you get a sticker for being so good, or what?” He asks, a soft laugh falling from his lips.

Ryan’s next words come out before he has a chance to think them through.

“Kiss my ass, Shane,” he replies, rolling his eyes, and it’s only a second later, when Shane is taking the cotton ball away, that his mind catches up.

He’s about to step away, laugh and make some joke, when Shane presses his lips to the spot the needle had been only a minute ago.

Ryan’s sure his face is about to melt off from how hot it gets as his eyes and mouth open wide and he looks over his shoulder just enough to see Shane pull back, a grin on his face.

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry, stuck in this strange space where he isn’t sure what will happen next. Shane pulls his boxers and pajamas back up, then gives Ryan’s ass a light pat.

“What do I do with the needle?” Shane asks as Ryan turns around to face him.

Still stunned into silence, it takes Ryan a moment before he answers. “There’s a sharps bin. I left it in the bathroom.”

Shane gathers all the used equipment in one hand, but Ryan stops him with one hand around his wrist.

“Thank you,” he says, staring into Shane’s eyes for a moment as he tries to think of what else he wants - needs - to say.

“Anytime,” Shane replies, and presses a quick kiss to Ryan’s lips before going to throw the garbage away.

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt on the kink meme: https://bfukinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/972.html?thread=46796#cmt46796
> 
> i am a trans dude myself so i'd hope this is accurate enough? written in one go without a beta so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. feeling like i need to continue it but who knows where i'm supposed to go from here.
> 
> title from carly rae jepsen's "gimmie love" because it's what i was listening to when i was posting this and also: gay rights.


End file.
